Cases or containers for holding items such as cosmetics, jewelry and the like have long been known in the art. However, few, if any, such cases have trays which may be removed therefrom. Nevertheless, it is often desirable to include a tray in such a case for organizational purposes as well as for instances where heavier items may crush lighter items if they are not separated.
Furthermore, mirrors are often included in such cases or containers. However, the mirror is usually permanently attached to some part of the case or completely separated therefrom such that it is necessary for the user either hold the mirror or find some object to accommodate the mirror and hold it in an upright position during use. In addition, in instances where the mirror is attached to the case or container, such detracts from the possibility of using that space for other purposes, as may often be desired. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the case with more than one means for holding the mirror such that the mirror can be selectively positioned where desired by the user. This same characteristic is often desired by the user for the tray as well.
Thus, the need exists for a case for holding cosmetics, jewelry, or the like which has a removable tray selectively positionable in the base or cover of the case or separately therefrom, as desired by the user, and which includes a pivotal mirror attached to the tray.